onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Boston
}} Boston, Massachusetts is located in the United States of America, and is where Emma lived before moving to Storybrooke. History 'Before the Curse' }} Having been told a new prophecy by the Sorcerer's Apprentice that Ingrid will one day be united with the "third sister" she searches for, and that the two of them and Elsa will be together, the Snow Queen travels through a portal door to the Land Without Magic, or more specifically Boston, where she begins to wait for said prophecy to come to pass. When first arriving, she begins to walk the streets of the busy city until she comes upon a fortune teller, Madame Faustina, who she wishes to learn more information about her "third sister" from. However, Madame Faustina is nothing but a charlatan, which doesn't take Ingrid too long to catch on about. She tries to punish her with her ice powers, but soon realizes they do not work in this new land, and so she leaves. 'After the Curse' 'Early History' }} When the Dark Curse is cast back in the Enchanted Forest, enough time is managed to get Pinocchio and Emma Swan through a magic wardrobe to the Land Without Magic, thus allowing them to escape the Evil Queen's punishment. Soon found, the two are promptly placed in a foster home in Boston, but Pinocchio ends up running away with a group of orphans, thus abandoning Emma, and breaking a promise he once made. Years pass, and Emma remains in the foster system. Once day she witnesses a girl much younger than her, Cecilia, get adopted and brought home by her new family, and Emma can't help but feel down over this, wishing the same for herself. Though she doesn't believe it, her foster mother assures that one day a family will adopt her... but they never do. Years pass, and Emma, age of 18, ends up having a child who she gives up for adoption. The child is handled by an adoption agency in Boston, and is subsequently adopted by Regina, mayor of a town called Storybrooke, who happens to be none other than the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest. Though she has a few struggles at first, Regina keeps the child, going on to name him Henry Mills. TBA 'Season 1' }} Emma Swan, now 28 years of age, spends her life in Boston working as a bail bondsman. On her birthday, she meets up with a man named Ryan for dinner, who remains oblivious to the fact that Emma was really hired by his wife to track him down. He tries to run away upon learning the truth, but Emma catches up to him, and when being insulted about not having a family, she angrily smashes his head onto his car steering wheel. Upon returning home, she lights up a small, birthday cupcake for herself, clearly depressed about being alone. This doesn't last for long though, for there is soon a knock at her door, and Emma is met by the son she gave up ten years before, Henry Mills. Having tracked her down, Henry wishes for Emma to go back to Storybrooke with him, believing her to be the "Savior" who will break the curse everyone in town is under, all of which he learned from a storybook that was given to him by his teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, the real-world counterpart of Snow White. Emma ends up taking him home... and ends up moving to the town. Years later, Emma drinks a memory potion which reminds her of the time Henry came to her door for the very first time. Sometime after that, Henry does the same, reminding him of the first time he and Emma met as well. 'Season 2' }} After the Dark Curse is broken, Emma is convinced by Gold to fulfill her future favor to him, and he requests that she help him find his son. To be safe, Emma brings along Henry for the journey to keep him away from Cora. On the drive out of Storybrooke, Gold is protected from losing his Enchanted Forest memories because of a potion he created to use on his most precious object - his son's shawl. They arrive at an airport in Boston, and while going through airport security, Gold is asked to put his cane and scarf on the belt to go through the scanner. He objects to this, fearing he will lose his memory. Emma insists she won't let it happen, and so Gold does as told, but starts to feel his memories slip. He passes through security and Emma returns the scarf, which quickly gives Gold his memories back. As they wait at their departure gate, Gold goes to the restroom and, in a fit of rage, pounds against the side of the stall. He cuts his knuckles, but is not able to heal his hand as magic use is not possible outside of Storybrooke. Later, Gold boards the plane with Emma and Henry. In his continued uneasiness, Emma assures him they will find his son. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' TBA Category:Land Without Magic Locations